wings_of_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Whitefoot
PICTURE COMING SOON Appearance SmokeWings are thin dragons that come in varying shades of gray, but can very rarely be seen in pure black or pure white. It is also common for them to have the coloring of an ember or a fire itself. SmokeWings are often large and broad shouldered, but have a thin build and wickedly sharp claws. They have sharp, spiked tails and pointed snouts that look similar to a fox. Scale patterns are very common on them, and they have huge wings, rivaling a SkyWings’. Their underbellies are often far plainer than their normal scales are. It is common to see SmokeWings with fur down their spines, around their necks, or on their talons. Said fur is commonly in a tabby pattern. Occasionally, a SmokeWing will be born with pure black or pure white scales. These SmokeWings are insanely rare and always come with glowing white, red, or orange eyes, often with no pupil. These SmokeWings have special abilities. Often SmokeWings have been seen to emit a soft and faint glow, most commonly occurring in the ones who have the coloring of embers. They radiate heat, much more strongly than SandWings do. Royal SmokeWings are the only ones that have been seen to have symbols that look like runes and particular shapes, like distant animals in their patterns of smoke. Glow streaks in SmokeWings are common occurrences in white and black SmokeWings, but are also indicators of animus dragons. Abilities Pros The tribe are very capable fliers, and are very strong. They have light bones and their talons are very painful. Their spikes, like their fire, can turn to extreme temperatures. They are very resistant to heat and can live on little to no food for a long time. SmokeWings can breathe fire and control the temperature they breathe it at. Their spikes can heat up until hot enough to melt metal, but they cannot breathe fire and heat their spikes at the same time. Cons They are barely tolerable of cold and will die far sooner (days sooner in fact) than the rest of the tribes, and while they can fly in strong winds, they can only breathe a very weak and smokey fire. SmokeWings cannot use any of their special abilities while in either climate. SmokeWings are very poor swimmers. They can fly in rain but despise it and cannot use their abilities in poor weather. Special Abilities Pure white and pure black SmokeWings can dissolve into smoke at will and can turn an inner dragon’s fire against themselves. However, any contact with an IceWing’s frostbreath or snow will cause them to freeze upon contact, losing the limb and often their lives. Pure white SmokeWings can make a dragon invulnerable to heat, while pure black can transport other dragons through smoke. Both actions cost them great amounts of energy, and doing it too much will cause them to slowly dissolve into smoke, never to be seen again. Animus SmokeWings and their families are taken to the royal palace, where they are carefully trained and their family is given an object of their choosing that will neutralize the animus if necessary. Territory SmokeWings live in the “claw” of Pyrrhia and in quite a bit of the desert, sharing the territory with SandWings. A few towns can also be down around more than one oasis, with the tribe ruling the town but allowing other tribe members to coexist. They prefer to stay away from the shores, but sometimes they can be seen fishing and a rare few have actually founded towns. Culture SmokeWings are a warm and rather welcoming tribe, preferring to keep good relationships with the other tribes rather than hate them. They chose to stay out of the War of SandWing Succession, but aided any injured soldiers and provided supplies to any troops that came their way (sans IceWings). SmokeWings revere the sun and fire, and place more worth on the two than the other tribes do. They see the sun as a goddess and the fire as her child. Solious Solious is the name of the sun goddess. She is a warm goddess, providing life and love and chasing the cold and shadows away. She has a peaceful coexistence with the moons and acknowledges that even she cannot watch over the dragons for too long. They believe she entrusts the moons to watch her children when she goes down to rest. But, while the moons were bright, she knew that none would be as bright as she was. So she gave her child, Kalunga, to help guard the dragons through the night. Kalunga Kalunga is far younger than her mother, but she too tries to be fair and temperamental. She enjoys telling stories and sends symbols into the smoke, enjoying what the dragons see them as. However, she has a terrible temper, and her hunger is never satisfied when awoken. The SmokeWings believe pure white SmokeWings are born whenever Kalunga and Solious see that someone needs to curb her hunger and protect the dragons. They view pure black SmokeWings as messengers and rescuers, taking dragons and turning them to smoke so they may flee to safety. Diet SmokeWings will eat whatever they can catch but avoid eating most seafood and never eat anything from the cold that manages to wander into their kingdom. They prefer larger mammals, like camels, but enjoy any prey. Names SmokeWings’ names are a mix of SkyWings’ and SandWings’ names. They are sometimes named things like Drift, Whisper, Curl, or Wisp. Names like Firecatcher are also common. Some examples are… :-Swiftwind :-Curl :-Ember :-Ash :-Firedancer :-Phoenix Relationships SkyWings: They are neutral towards SkyWings. Occasionally, the two tribes meet up in a pre-chosen spot (often Possibility) to compete in races. They treat fireborn SkyWings with huge respect, and sometimes take said SkyWings back to their kingdom with them, where they are practically worshipped. MudWings: The SmokeWings respect their strength and loyalty. They also see MudWings as having a close relationship with Kalunga, since immunity to fire has been seen in the tribe, SandWings: SmokeWings have the closest relationship with SandWings. The queens often write to each other, and their oasis cities are large and prosperous. IceWings: SmokeWings do not hate IceWings, but they refuse to have any association with them. SeaWings: The fisher SmokeWings love the company of SeaWings, and a few have actually started towns. It’s a mutual relationship; the SeaWings catch the underwater prey and the SmokeWings clean, gut, and prepare the catches. The largest fisher town is occasionally home to SeaWing diplomats and can occasionally house a member of the royal family. RainWings: SmokeWings have a warm relationship with RainWings. Whenever they meet, RainWings often try to copy the SmokeWings’ scale pattern and the SmokeWings tell stories to the RainWings. NightWings: SmokeWings are fascinated with the tribe, having been the only ones to know where the NightWings had disappeared off to. They had even helped the NightWings support themselves on the volcano. They supplied the NightWings until they got onto their own talons and a few were even called in to help treat Battlewinner after she was injured. Overall, they do have a relatively good relationship with the night dragons. Members Royalty *Queen Fireweave *King Flamecatcher *Princess Wisp *Princess Sun Trivia *SmokeWings migrated to Pyrrhia about a decade after the NightWings evacuated. *The pure white or black SmokeWings can occasionally predict the future in fire *There has been one case of a SmokeWing having dragonets with an IceWing. No one knows where the family is or what became of them. *SmokeWings have a habit of saying “may the sun guide you” instead of “goodbye" Category:Blog posts Category:Contest Clan/Tribe